enchantedarmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Enchanted Arms Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Enchanted Arms that since May 2009 Enchanted Arms (known as eM -eNCHANT arM-'' in Japan) is a science fiction/fantasy-based role-playing game for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. Although the game was intended to be an Xbox 360 launch title for the Japanese market, its release date was pushed back to January 12, 2006, by the developer, From Software. Ubisoft published the game in August 2006 in North America, and in September 2006 in Europe. The game retitled as ''Enchant Arm for its Japanese PlayStation 3 release. At the time of its PS3 release, it was a launch title for the European market. Story Atsuma, Makoto, and Toya are students at the Enchanter's University in Yokohama City. At the university, they study to become enchanters, while learning about topics such as the man-made golems that populate the world. Although powerful self-aware golems fought each other and laid waste to the land 1000 years ago during the Golem Wars, golems in the modern era serve mankind. One day, while the three are skipping class to attend a local festival, an apparent earthquake occurs. Additionally, the golems in Yokahama City have gone berserk and are now attacking people. Rushing back to the university, the three find that things are in chaos, and that the mysterious "sealed ward" had been opened. Atsuma wanders into the "sealed ward" ''with Makoto and Toya reluctantly tagging along to find Cota, his dog. Deep into the ''"sealed ward", ''Toya starts to question why they have entered the sealed ward. After defeating a fire guardian, Atsuma's right arm starts reacting as a mysterious voice commands him to continue. The group meet up with the Queen of Ice, a Devil Golem sealed long ago. With her immense Ether capability and regeneration power, she overwhelms the three, taking Toya as ice falls on Makoto. Atsuma strikes back, guided by a mysterious voice, using his right arm that turns into something out of the ordinary that could harm a Devil Golem. Atsuma wakes up in a cell in London City with no idea how he got there. He is stuck with Karin, a resistance member, and attempts to escape but fails. Later on, the two are broken out by Raigar, Karin's protector. They escape through the London Dam and rendezvous at the Resistance Bar. Atsuma wants to see Yokahama City for himself so Karin promises him to check out Yokahama city with him if he helps out the Resistance. They set off to Yokahama City but find the path is blocked off. Raigar points out an alternative military path to Yokahama City which they travel by. Arriving at Yokahama City, they find the city frozen over and its citizens unconscious. They arrive at Enchant University where Atsuma spots Cota and chases after him although Karin is not so sure. They follow Cota into a recently-built Research Lab, where they discover many arms in tubes. Professor Kou then shows himself and reveals that Atsuma has a devil golem attached to him. Contents ( ) What's new * Date- This wiki is created! * Date- News text Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the 'community portal' to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Featured article ''Fill me in with the first paragraph of an article that you wish to feature. Don't forget to include a link to the article so your visitors can read the whole thing. Featured Video Use this section to show a featured image or videothumb|300px|left __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:2006 video games Category:From Software games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Role-playing video games Category:Ubisoft Entertainment games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Browse